The present application relates to an apparatus for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers. Such apparatus have been known from the prior art for a long time and usually include a plurality of blow moulding stations which are arranged on a carrier wheel and which are used for moulding plastic preforms into plastic containers by way of blow moulding.
Such blow moulding stations usually include two mould parts which together with a base part delimit a cavity, within which the plastic preforms are expanded. In the case of a set change-over, it is necessary to replace the base parts. In the prior art, the base parts are normally screwed onto a carrier and they therefore need to be disassembled in a relatively complex procedure in the case of an assembly change-over. Further, however, it is necessary for the base parts to be arranged in a stable manner relative to their respective carriers.
From EP 1 299 223 B1, an apparatus for blow moulding containers is known. Here, a base insert is provided that is connected to a positioning unit. Here, a coupling profile is used for the connection, which is formed from a coupling member connected to a base plate as well as from a counter member connected to the base member and which can be actuated by means of a manual lever in order to effect a corresponding release of the base insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,750,161 describes a quick change mechanism for a blow moulding unit. Here, a first and a second closing element are provided, wherein the second closing element is movably mounted between a position that is closed with the first closing element and a released position.
In the so far unpublished Patent Application DE 10 2009 035 871.4 of the applicant, a quick change mechanism for base parts is described. Here, the base mould or an adapter piece in communication with the base mould is clamped to a carrier via a rotatable connection piece. This apparatus operates satisfactorily and allows a comparatively rapid assembly and disassembly of the base parts. However, in order to clamp the base part to the carrier, a very strong force already has to be applied so as to achieve the desired final holding force. The subject matter of DE 10 2009 035 871.4 is herewith included in the subject matter of the present application by reference.
The present invention is therefore based on the object of providing a quick change mechanism that requires a force for assembly and disassembly, which is reduced by comparison to the described prior art.